


Entreacto anticlimático

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [76]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fear of Flying, Female Georg Listing, Flying, Genderswap, Light Angst, Moving, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up, Slice of Life, Texting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 68] Donde Gustav y Georgie viven vidas normales fingiendo que echarse de menos es su mejor resignación.





	Entreacto anticlimático

**Author's Note:**

> Lo último que sabremos de Gustav en un buen número de palabras porque la parte 69 es sólo Georgie con los gemelos y un trío~

**Entreacto anticlimático**

 

De vuelta en Hamburg, Gustav se esperó a dejar pasar unos días antes de establecer contacto con Bianca. Aparte quedaba la opción de que ella fuera quien realizara el primer acercamiento, pero un presentimiento le decía que Bianca ya había puesto sus cartas sobre la mesa y era su turno de cruzar retractarse o seguir adelante en sus intenciones de ser amigos o algo más.

Al respecto habló de ello con Franziska el siguiente miércoles después de su regreso, aceptando de su parte una invitación a comer en la otrora casa de Nana y  que desde que el papeleo de traspaso había quedado concretado y había pasado a ser suya en nombre y escrituras. Franziska y Frederick todavía estaban viviendo en su departamento, pero ese sería su último mes pagando renta, ya que tenían planes de efectuar la mudanza antes del día treinta y uno, y para ello habían pedido adelantado su periodo vacacional en sus trabajos para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al vaciado de la residencia, pintar las paredes, arreglar los desperfectos, reparar la instalación eléctrica de por lo menos cincuenta años atrás, reparar unas cuantas fugas y adecentar el jardín. La mayor parte entre ellos dos y lo que se escapaba de sus habilidades con la ayuda de un par de amigos de Frederick que conocían de la materia.

—Te veo más moreno que de costumbre —fue lo primero que dijo Franziska al recibirlo en la puerta principal y apenas intercambiar los saludos de rigor—. ¿Te has bronceado?

—Algo así… —Respondió Gustav con acritud, decidido a guardarse la historia de cómo se había convertido en un camarón humano por culpa del sol para después de la comida—. Hey, Frederick —saludó a su cuñado, que cargaba sobre el hombro una viga de madera, y apenas corresponderle el gesto, se encaminó escaleras arriba.

—Están reparando una sección del techo que estaba un poco podrida. Nada grave, igual habría aguantado una o dos temporadas más, pero seguro que para entonces no habríamos tenido el tiempo o el dinero para solucionarlo, así que mejor ahora que después, ¿no? Pero pasa. Pisa con cuidado…

—Huele a comida china —comentó Gustav apenas cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—Jo, que te invité a almorzar, no dije que iba a cocinar yo —se defendió su hermana, limpiándose las manos en los pantalones polvorientos que llevaba—. A menos que tú quieras cocinar, a lo que no me opongo, pero todavía no tenemos cocina como tal, así que no me imagino qué podrás preparar.

—Paso. Ese arroz frito me basta y sobra.

Sorteando cubetas con pintura, un grueso rollo de alfombra y un puñado de clavos que no parecían tener función, Gustav llegó al sitio donde Nana antes tenía el comedor, y que ahora en su lugar se encontraba una mesa de trabajo donde una pila de papeles y una sierra manual descansaban.

—Espero no te importe comer de un plato desechable —se excusó Franziska cuando por fin despejó un área para acomodarse los tres y desempacó la comida de la bolsa plástica en la que le había sido entregada—. La vajilla de Nana está a buen recaudo mientras terminamos con las modificaciones. Temía que si acaso rompía una de sus tazas su espíritu volvería del más allá para reprocharme el poco cuidado que tenía con sus pertenencias.

—Siempre tan supersticiosa, Franny —se rió Gustav de buena gana, ocupando como asiento una caja rellena con sabría Dios qué, pero que al menos le ofrecía el soporte necesario para no sentir que estaba por desmoronarse al menor estornudo—. No es por afán de quejarme, pero bien pude haberlos invitado yo a comer e ir a un restaurante donde el mobiliario al menos estuviera a la altura de la mesa.

Para prueba levantó los brazos y a duras penas los colocó sobre la superficie.

—Vale, comamos en el sofá, pero te advierto que la funda plástica es ruidosa y te puedes quedar pegado si sudas.

Sirviéndose en un plato de papel y utilizando cubiertos de plástico, Gustav ayudó a Franziska a cargar tres latas de coca-cola en dirección a la habitación que en otro tiempo había sido sala, pero que en esos instantes estaba irreconocible.

—Freddy, cariño, baja a comer —llamó Franziska a su marido y éste no tardó en aparecer con el cabello polvoriento y de punta—. ¿Cómo va el techo?

—De maravilla. Esta noche por fin podremos decir que tenemos un techo sobre nuestras cabezas. Un techo decente, y no una cáscara con agujeros —enfatizó con una sonrisa, y pasó a sentarse en la orilla opuesta del sillón donde Gustav ya se encontraba.

Franziska optó por posicionarse frente a ellos dos en un otomán que bien se podría beneficiar de una tapizada, y comiendo un primer bocado inauguró la hora de la comida.

—Qué buen color traes, Gustav —comentó Frederick cuando los tópicos de cortesía se agotaron—. ¿Acaso fuiste a la playa?

—Ojalá… —Masculló el baterista, y procedió a contarles su aventura de semanas atrás. Lo que invariablemente lo obligó a entrar en detalles acerca de ese festival y los otros a los que había asistido, y que en vista de que ya estaba en eso, no perdió la oportunidad en mencionar a Bianca, que igual que en sus predicciones, despertó el malsano interés de Franziska.

—Pues… Qué bien —picoteó su hermana su pollo agridulce—. No es todos los días que haces amistades con tanta facilidad y mucho menos de una manera tan peculiar. Por cierto, ¿sabe Georgie de esta tal Bianca?

—Franny… —Siseó Frederick amonestando a su esposa por su vena cotilla.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió Gustav sin empacho—. Desde el inicio, y que bueno que fue así porque verás… —Fue su turno de jugar con su comida y llevarla de un lado al otro del plato—. Ella se está viendo con alguien allá en México.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —Franziska, que estaba bebiendo de su refresco, tuvo un acceso de tos que la hizo atragantarse y que obligó a Frederick a intervenir al prodigarle unos golpecitos en la espalda—. Define ‘alguien’. Mejor aún, define ‘verse’, que igual puede ser un amigo…

— _Es_ un amigo, yo no dije lo contrario —clarificó Gustav balanceando su plato sobre los muslos—. Es hijo de un colega de Robert. Al parecer está de visita en México y no encontró mejor guía turística que Georgie para recorrer las calles de la ciudad que ella.

—Vaya, vaya… —Exclamó Frederick por lo bajo—. El viejo truco de la guía turística.

Franziska chasqueó la lengua. —Es de Georgie de quien hablamos. Seguro que lo ha llevado a conocer cada ruina azteca a la que hay acceso al público y de paso le habló de ti, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse en realidad. Son sólo dos amigos en época de vacaciones, ¿o no?

—Mmm… —Gustav se tomó unos segundos para articular su siguiente oración—. La verdad es que Georgie suena demasiado alegre cuando me habla de ese tal Henning…

—¿Henning? Así se llamaba el hermano de mi bisabuelo —dijo Frederick de pronto—. Lo siento, es sólo que se trata de un nombre antiguo. Es raro que alguien de nuestra edad se llame así en estos tiempos.

—Pues hasta donde sé este Henning está por cumplir treinta años en diciembre y tiene un buen trabajo en Hamburg. Algo con la industria del acero, pero no sé más.

—¿Eso porque ella no te ha contado nada o porque tú no has preguntado? —Le cuestionó Franziska con la mirada clavada en la suya.

Gustav arrugó la nariz. —Una mezcla de ambas. Si pregunto, Georgie responde, pero por lo general prefiero evitar motivos para que mis celos se salgan de control. Y no me vengas con regaños, Fran —se apresuró a especificar antes de que su hermana abriera la boca—, porque lo mismo pasa con el asunto de Bianca. Digamos que Georgie y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo donde mantenemos a estas otras personas de nuestra vida alejadas de lo que es meramente nuestro.

—Gus, por Dios santo —torció su hermana el gesto—. Eso suena terrible… ¿Te das cuenta que es casi un pacto de matrimonio abierto donde cada uno tiene sus aventurillas sin cargo de consciencia? ¿Es eso lo que quieres para ustedes dos?

—No es así… No es como si… ¡Bah! —Resopló, y el repentino movimiento hizo que sobre su regazo cayera un poco del arroz—. Mierda…

—No cambies el tema —dijo Franziska sin un tinte de reproche en su voz, sólo de preocupación—. ¿Has hablado con ella acerca de lo que va a ocurrir una vez que esté de vuelta en Magdeburg?

—Sí. No. Es decir… —Limpiándose el pantalón con la servilleta de papel que tenía estrujada entre los dedos, Gustav eludió la penetrante vista con la que su hermana examinaba cada acción suya—. Hemos hablado, casi se podría decir que a diario, es sólo que… No es un tema del que ninguno de los dos quiere ahondar. Es incómodo por decir lo menos, y me revienta las entrañas cuando habla del tal Henning…

—Ahora ponte en su lugar e imagina cómo se sintió al enterarse del modo en que conociste a Bianca.

—Eso es por completo diferente, que en ningún momento llegó a más. Los dos estábamos ebrios, y luego ella se fue a su propia tienda de campaña.

—¿Pero no se besaron este último fin de semana? —Apunto Frederick con el tenedor en el aire y un trozo de pollo ensartado en la punta—. ¿O es que entendí mal?

—Ya… —Encogió Gustav un hombro—. Pero fue en el calor del momento, no porque tuviera sentimientos por ella. No como con Georgie al menos.

—¡Y ahí lo tienes! —Saltó su hermana triunfante—. No eres del todo indiferente a esta tal Bianca.

—Quisiera que regañaras a Georgie tanto como a mí —gruñó Gustav, y su hermana le correspondió con un diminuto camarón que le impactó en la mejilla y cayó en su regazo.

—Los problemas de Georgie son diferentes. Yo puedo lidiar con tu indecisión y pasividad para tomar las riendas, pero lo de ella es un asunto por completo aparte. Además, tú eres mi hermano pequeño, y estoy en mi deber moral de golpearte si es necesario para que entres en razón a la mala.

—Wow, pues gracias —ironizó Gustav—, qué detalle de tu parte.

Comiendo el resto de lo que quedaba en sus platos fue que dieron por finalizado el almuerzo y Gustav se devanó los sesos buscando en su repertorio algún pretexto convincente que le zafara de permanecer más rato en la misma habitación con su hermana, que llegó en la forma de una llamada por parte de Julia, quien lo invitaba al cine y ya tenía los boletos para dentro de dos horas, así que iba con el tiempo justo para ducharse, cambiarse e ir por ella a su departamento. Así se lo hizo saber a Franziska, quien se limitó a un comentario ácido:

—¿Soy yo o es que te has hecho de una selección de sustitutas para Georgie, uh? Primero Julia y ahora Bianca… Todo un pequeño harem si incluyes a una más.

Gustav resolvió el hacer caso omiso de su comentario, y se encaminó a la salida con Frederick pisándole los talones para enseñarle la ruta más segura de evacuar la casa sin acabar dándose de topes con alguna de las reparaciones que tenían a medias. Bajo el dintel, Gustav estaba listo para una despedida anodina cuando Frederick lo sorprendió con un cambio en su rutina.

—Perdona a Franziska si se portó impertinente hoy. Es el estrés de la remodelación de la casa, entre otras cosas…

—¿Las tías siguen tratando de impugnar el testamento? —Adivinó Gustav sin esfuerzo, y el asentimiento de su cuñado fue la confirmación.

—Franny no se lo ha tomado a bien. Se han dicho cosas bastantes feas en el juzgado, y aunque el abogado que lleva el caso está convencido de ganar nuestro caso, hasta no tener un dictamen final no podremos estar seguros de nada, ¿comprendes?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Intercambiando un medio abrazo, Gustav se encaminó hacia su automóvil, y una vez dentro le invadió de lleno un remordimiento que con Franziska de frente había sido capaz de reprimir pero ya no más. Su hermana había dado en el clavo al afirmar que Gustav había actuado con hipocresía al estar molesto por la amistad que Georgie mantenía con Henning, de quien por cierto tal vez sólo eran paranoias suyas que algo más ocurría entre ellos dos, mientras que de su parte era obvio que le estaba dando alas a Bianca al no aclararle de buenas a primeras que un noviazgo entre ellos estaba fuera de sus límites.

Con Julia lo había hecho aun a riesgo de la amistad floreciente que los unía y el resultado había sido el mejor esperado, pero incluso así… Gustav se había tardado lo suyo entre explicarle por qué no podían cruzar esa línea y en verdad ser firme al respecto, lo cual lo colocaba en una posición de desventaja frente a Georgie si es que quería estar en condiciones de pedirle lo mismo en lo tratante a Henning.

Exhalando el aire de sus pulmones, Gustav dio vuelta a la llave de ignición y se prometió a sí mismo que trataría esa cuestión en la menor brevedad posible, consciente a la vez de lo bueno que era para mentirse cuando el miedo se apoderaba de él.

Y por lo que le era sagrado, estaba aterrado de perder a Georgie…

 

La última semana de agosto se presentó ante Gustav con un calor excesivo del que no se tenía noticia en Alemania durante las últimas décadas y plagada de trabajo, ya que al escuchar de Franziska que ésta y Frederick estaban remodelando la casa de Nana a contrarreloj y no parecía que fueran a terminar a tiempo para la mudanza, él se ofreció a socorrerlos sin requerir de un sueldo, aunque como negoció con Franziska, sí refrigerios y coca-cola a la orden del día para mitigar el calor.

Con jornadas extensas que podían empezar desde las seis de la madrugada con la salida del sol y finalizar hasta medianoche cuando ya los músculos no le respondían por el cansancio, Gustav redescubrió una vieja pasión por las labores manuales, en especial por todas aquellas que le implicaban esfuerzo constante, pero también concentración y le impedían divagar en temas que luego de tantas vueltas acababan por volverse un nudo en su cabeza.

Haciendo uso de la sierra y el martillo, Gustav se ocupó de gran parte de la planta alta, codo a codo con Frederick, quien menos ducho que él en el uso de las herramientas, le servía más bien de ayudante y obedecía órdenes sin rechistarlas.

—Wow, este cuarto les está quedando de maravilla —los elogió Franziska uno de esos días cuando entró al área en la que trabajaban y corroboró que estaba casi listo y a punto de ser habitable. Gustav ya había trabajado en la cuestión eléctrica al reemplazar el cableado y colocar nuevas piezas tanto en los conectores como en los apagadores de luz, mientras que Frederick se había encargado de resanar paredes y pulir el suelo de madera hasta quedar éste como nuevo. Después de que ellos terminaran, entraría Franziska al ruedo a pintar los muros y el techo, además de limpiar las ventanas y poner los toques finales.

—¿Es eso un sándwich de salami? —Inquirió Gustav al ver la bandeja que su hermana cargaba en una mano mientras en la otra balanceaba un par de latas de refresco.

—Exacto. Así que tomen un descanso y escuchen la buena noticia que les traigo.

—¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó Frederick, sujetando uno de los sándwiches con dos manos y de un bocado liquidando más de la mitad.

—El abogado llamó y es definitivo: La casa es nuestra, y el próximo lunes podremos ir al juzgado para que el cambio de escrituras sea oficial.

—¡Genial! —Celebró Gustav y aceptó el abrazo que su hermana le dio primero a él y después a Frederick—. Muero por ver la cara de la tía Flo la próxima Navidad y la amargura todavía la corroa.

—Ella fue de las que más peleo el testamento —dijo Frederick con un gruñido—, pero al final no se salió con la suya.

—Yo sólo sé que esto merece celebración, así que aprovechando que por fin han instalado la estufa y que la cocina está casi al punto, esta noche les prepararé alguna receta propia y brindaremos con una buena botella de vino. Después de todo, la cava de Nana estaba bastante surtida, y seguro que ella aprobaría que descorcháramos una de sus botellas después de semejante trifulca de la que hemos salido victoriosos. Hasta puedes quedarte a dormir, Gus. Hay espacio de sobra siempre que no te importe dormir entre el polvo.

—Cierto —coincidió Frederick con su esposa—. Justo ayer logré que la regadera de abajo mantuviera la temperatura del agua sin interrupciones, así que no habrá problema por una ducha.

—Y de la cama no te preocupes —se apresuró su hermana en esgrimir sus argumentos—, porque los de la mueblería llamaron y las camas ya vienen en camino. Hoy te tocará estrenar el colchón del cuarto de invitados.

—¿El cuarto de invitados que justo ayer terminamos y que descaradamente anunciaste que Frederick y tú estrenarían como pareja de recién casados en el cielo? —Se cachondeó Gustav de los dos y ambos reaccionaron con orejas rojas y carraspeos mal disimulados—. Vale, ok, me quedaré, pero prohibido levantarme mañana antes de las diez. Seguro que pescamos una borrachera de campeonato y la resaca no lo será menos.

—Esa es la actitud que esperaba de ti —le pasó Franziska un brazo por la cintura y lo atrajo contra sí—. ¡Ahora manos a la obra que todavía hay trabajo para rato! Mientras preparo la cena de hoy ustedes terminen aquí y después entro yo al ruedo, ¿ok?

—¿Eras así de mandona cuando nos casamos o es que has empeorado, cariño? —Bromeó Frederick con ella antes de besarla, y Gustav se volteó para concederlos unos instantes de privacidad.

—Sabes bien que sí, y de cualquier forma me amas.

—Ew, Franny —rió Gustav mientras liquidaba lo último de su sándwich y dejaba la lata de coca-cola en el primer peldaño de la escalera plegable de la que se servía para trabajar—. Guarden un poco de eso para más tarde.

—Cierto, muy cierto —se desprendió Franziska de Frederick y los volvió a dejar solos.

Durante un par de horas más Gustav y Frederick trabajaron en relativo silencio salvo por una radio de pilas, reliquia de uno de los clósets de Nana, que sintonizaba una estación de música contemporánea que tenía éxitos tanto en alemán como en inglés. Gustav no le prestó mucha atención mientras realizaba los acabados al cableado con cinta aislante y terminaba de montar los apagadores de rodillas y con un destornillador, pero entonces una melodía que conocía como la palma de su mano lo hizo levantar la cabeza y mirar al vacío.

Las notas de piano se vieron acompañadas por la guitarra, y una voz que reconocería así estuviera en el fin del mundo le hizo curvar la comisura de los labios en un intento de sonrisa.

Frederick también detuvo su trabajo, y se giró hacia él. —Son ustedes, ¿no? Tu banda. Tokio Hotel.

«Mi exbanda», corrigió Gustav la suposición de su cuñado, pero para efectos prácticos asintió. De momento, el estatus de ellos como agrupación musical estaba en hiatus indefinido, ni entre los cuatro lo habían hablado luego del viaje a Japón en junio, y sin un cambio de panorama a corto o mediano plazo, se había terminado por hacer a la idea de mantener esa preocupación en el trastero de su mente.

—Esa canción sonaba por todos lados hace apenas un año —siguió Frederick hablando—. ¿Quién de ustedes es el que toca el piano?

—Georgie —dijo Gustav en un suspiro que se entremezcló con las dos sílabas de su nombre.

—Oh.

—De hecho iba a ser Tom, a él es a quien se le da mejor que todos nosotros el piano, pero la canción requería de un guitarrista, y no hubo más remedio. Georgie tomó clases con un maestro por espacio de dos semanas y voilá, el resto es una historia que se cuenta sola. Si mal no recuerdo, es el single que por votación unánime más odiamos entre los cuatro.

—¿No es Durch den Monsun?

—Nah. Esa canción trae buenos recuerdos, es casi nuestro himno, pero esa otra… Uf, la grabación del video fue una pesadilla —y reanudando su trabajo Gustav procedió a contarle a Frederick lo mal que la habían pasado en el set de grabación con el fuego y las quemaduras, en especial Georgie, quien se había llevado una herida en la pantorrilla y todavía renegaba de ella.

—Es interesante escuchar eso —dijo Frederick, tomando una pausa para beber lo último de su lata de refresco y eructar sin la represalia que Franziska le pudiera dar por “ser un cerdo”, según sus palabras exactas—. No estaría mal que después sacaran un libro o algún documental con toda esa información extra. Seguro que vende, y si lo editan ustedes se ahorran el incluir lo que no les convenga.

—Ya, es que… No sé —se retrajo Gustav, fingiendo interés en el estado de sus uñas, mientras que por dentro era un lío imposible de sosegarse.

La perspectiva de cualquier tipo de recolección del pasado de ellos como banda le producía un malestar en la base del estómago que empeoraba conforme marcaba el paso de los años no en periodos de discos o giras, sino en el estado de su relación con Georgie.

Para su era Devilish, el comienzo de su primer noviazgo y posterior rompimiento apenas unos meses después; con Sony BMG en aquel departamento de Hamburg donde habían perdido juntos la virginidad a pesar de contar con parejas; su vuelta a Loitsche mientras buscaban una nueva disquera y los nueve meses de angustia en los que apenas habían mantenido contacto; Schrei con la tensión de querer y no poder estar juntos; Zimmer 483 con una segunda oportunidad para ser una pareja; Scream con Bill enfermo y la frustración de mostrarse como eran y no ser capaces de hacerlo ni aun frente a sus amigos más cercanos; la llegada de Humanoid y la gira en la su noviazgo había salido a la luz… El restante año desde entonces no se contaba entre los mejores de Gustav, y éste acabó por fruncir el ceño al grado de preocupar a Frederick, quien en ningún momento le había quitado la mirada de encima.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó quedo, relacionando más la mueca de Gustav con algo del trabajo físico que hacían que con lo que éste estuviera experimentando emocionalmente—. ¿Te has mareado? Aquí hace calor, sería lo normal después de todo lo que hemos sudado ya.

—Nah, qué va —murmuró apenas moviendo los labios—. No es nada. Nada de nada…

Retomando su ocupación, lograron terminar el cuarto antes de la hora prospectada, a tiempo para que Franziska le encargara a Frederick vigilar el horno por ella mientras éste se tomaba una pausa.

—Tú también deberías ir abajo y descansar —le aconsejó Franziska a Gustav mientras destapaba uno de los cubos de pintura e inspeccionaba si el color era tal como lo había seleccionado en la tienda. Asintiendo para sí cuando el tono se asimiló al de su memoria, procedió a buscar el rodillo—. La cena no estará sino hasta dentro de una hora, así que bien puedes recostarte y echar una siesta o algo.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo y ayudarte —se ofreció Gustav en su lugar, y fue así como al cabo de diez minutos ya tenía la frente perlada de sudor  y el resto de la piel expuesta con salpicaduras de pintura.

Sincronizados en su proceder, Gustav se abocó al techo mientras que Franziska trabajó sobre los muros, cada uno en lo suyo e intercambiando algunas frases aquí y allá por mera cortesía. La radio seguía sonando, y la música que proyectaba en la habitación volvió a ser la de siempre, sin insidiosas melodías de esa banda a la que había pertenecido Gustav.

El propio Gustav se sumió en reflexiones al respecto, y fue así como su hermana de pronto soltó una risita y lo sacó de concentración.

—¿Qué?

—Estás tarareando.

—¿Y? ¿Desde cuándo es un pecado? No es que sea el próximo Luciano Pavarotti, pero tampoco canto tan mal como para que los pájaros decidan suicidarse.

—No es eso —sofocó Franziska su risa con el brazo.

Gustav arqueó una ceja a la espera de una respuesta convincente.

—Es la canción.

—¿Uh?

—Estabas tarareando Lass uns laufen, ¿no?

—De hecho… Era la versión en inglés. Hace rato la pasaron por la radio —se justificó Gustav—. Fue raro. Casi esperaba mi entrada con la batería, y el pie con el que manejo el pedal se movió solo.

—Curioso. Debe ser la memoria física.

—Y no sólo esa… —Murmuró Gustav, dedicándole a su hermana una mirada cargada de intenciones que ella supo interpretar al instante.

Apoyando el rodillo contra el muro, Franziska se humedeció los labios. —Cuenta. Se te nota que estás a punto de reventar si no lo haces.

—No exageres… —Haciendo uso de su rodillo y escudándose bajo la razón de que debían terminar pronto, Gustav continuó trabajando mientras le explicaba a Franziska la causa de su desazón—. Oye, Franny… ¿Y si vuelve y no hay una segunda oportunidad?

—Tercera querrás decir —corrigió Franziska su estimación—. No olvides que ya la has cagado en dos ocasiones anteriores.

—No me ayudas en lo absoluto, joder —gruñó Gustav, y presionó el rodillo con tal fuerza contra el techo que esa área quedó de un tono más oscuro que el resto.

—Tan sólo me limito a señalar lo obvio. Además, ¿no dicen por ahí que ‘la tercera es la última’? Algo de cierto debe haber por lo menos en uno de esos refranes antiguos.

—Y también se dice que ‘si me fallas una vez es culpa tuya, si lo haces una segunda vez es culpa mía’, y te aseguro que el enojo de Georgie le alcanza más para mi refrán que para el tuyo.

—Pero eso, querido hermano —dijo Franziska con circunspección—, es completa y totalmente culpa tuya. Estamos de acuerdo en eso, ¿correcto?

—Mmm…

—Y ahí es donde radica otro más de tus conflictos: No sabes admitir cuándo te es más conveniente dejar tu terquedad a un lado y disculparte.

—Los dos hemos cometido nuestras fallas, por eso es una relación, no una pelea conmigo mismo donde Yo estoy enojado con Yo y me voy a México por casi medio año —refunfuñó Gustav, dándole voz a su frustración—. Así que paso de que me digas que soy el único que la ha cagado.

—Vale, ¿pero aceptarás al menos que eres el que la ha cagado más en grande? Digo, por si acaso Yo y Yo se pueden poner de acuerdo al menos en eso.

Hundiendo el rodillo en la pintura, Gustav se congeló. —¿Seguimos hablando de…? Bah, olvídalo. Esta conversación no conduce a nada.

—Gus…

—En serio, déjalo. Lo único que he hecho en el último mes es morderme las uñas de los nervios y para nada, porque lo que sea que suceda cuando Georgie regrese a Alemania está fuera de mi poder.

—Ya iba a comentar lo de tus uñas… Pero Gus, Gusti… —Franziska volvió a apoyar el rodillo contra la pared y posicionó sus manos en jarras a cada lado de la cadera—. ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre azar y destino?

—No estoy de humor para adivinanzas…

—No, escúchame —enfatizó su hermana la importancia de su lección, y Gustav la imitó al soltar su herramienta de trabajo, y cruzado de brazos esperar a que ella continuara—. Tiene más que ver con una actitud ante la vida que una realidad. Sea cual sea la respuesta correcta, no la conocemos, ni la conoceremos jamás. Es bonita la idea de creer que nuestra vida forma parte del entramado cósmico al que llamamos destino, o si te decantas más por creer que eres un ser independiente de los demás y que por tu cuenta trazarás tu camino es obvio que resonará más para ti el concepto del azar. Pero cualquiera de los dos que rija tus acciones y pensamientos, no te exime de esforzarte e intentarlo.

—Sigo sin entender el por qué te tu pregunta.

—Tú crees en el destino, ¿no es así?

Gustav frunció el ceño. —Sí, ¿y qué con eso? ¿Ahora mencionarás que soy virgo con algunos otros datos sacados de tests de personalidad y me darás la solución mágica a todos mis problemas?

—Tsk, tú siempre tan cínico —murmuró Franziska—, pero no. Tiene más que ver con la actitud a la que te enfrentas con cada situación que se sale de tu control.

—Fran…

—Si te resignas antes de tiempo porque crees que eso es destino, entonces lo único que haces es ponerte barreras a ti mismo. Ya está, lo dije —bufó Franziska y mirando el techo a medio pintar—. Esa actitud derrotista tuya a veces me saca de quicio… Y deja te lo aclaro ahora en términos comprensibles para ti, por si después resulta que es demasiado tarde: Tú y Georgie están _destinados_ a estar juntos, pero si ocurre así, será por causa tuya, porque no cumpliste tu parte del trato y el universo te está castigando por tu desidia.

—Jo, tan dramática —replicó Gustav con fingida indiferencia, casi un deseo de despreocupación, aunque por dentro sus nervios se contrajeron y el vello de su nuca se erizó.

—Tú sabrás… —Fue el críptico cierre con el que Franziska le puso punto final a su discusión, y que no sirvió sino para estresar más a Gustav, quien al terminar se quejó de un dolor en los músculos de la nuca, espalda y brazos que después acusó a la tarea de pintar, pero que en su interior, en aquella área reservada donde las mentiras que se decía a sí mismo para tranquilizarse no penetraban, sabía a ciencia cierta que tenía más que ver con el tono profético con el que Franziska lo había sentenciado.

Más tarde durante la cena lo olvidó, o al menos en un nivel consciente así fue, pero en la profundidad de su psique las palabras de Franziska continuaron resonando y haciendo mella en la coraza tras la cual se escudaba  cuando de dar el primer paso se trataba.

Para bien o para mal, sería lo que en efecto habría de cambiar su destino.

 

Sin importar cuántas veces hubiera visto la misma imagen, Gustav no dejaba de asombrarse del nivel de dejadez en el que se encontraba el departamento de Georgie. No en el sentido habitual de suciedad y desorganización, puesto que de entre los cuatro miembros de su otrora banda, ella era la segunda en cuanto a pulcritud, pisándole los talones muy de cerca a Gustav, quien a ratos rayaba en lo enfermizo cuando se trataba de darle un lugar a cada cosa y una cosa a cada lugar, pero en niveles más aceptables. Georgie no se volvía loca por una taza en el fregadero, pero jamás su cuota de trastes sucios superaba el número de tres, y en una actitud más relajada era que llevaba a cabo las tareas de limpieza sin que el estrés de la perfección la abrumara.

No, el asombro de Gustav que no se desvanecía ni con tres visitas semanales al departamento de Georgie tenía más que ver con la alta pila de cajas que dominaba un lado de la sala y que contenían la vida previa a la mudanza que la bajista no había considerado vuelto a poner en orden. Gustav además tenía que admitir su culpa en ello, porque al menos unas cuantas de esas cajas eran suyas, rastros de un pasado en común que no habían sabido clasificar, o que mejor dicho, habían optado por postergar para un luego que no terminaba de llegar nunca.

A un año haberse dado un tiempo en el que su relación había tenido altibajos abismales, era también que esas cajas repletas a rebosar continuaban acumulando polvo, y ni Gustav ni Georgie le ponían fe a ese asunto.

Por un lado, se habían dado tranquilidad de consciencia al hacer habitables sus respectivos departamentos comprando muebles y utensilios nuevos, rellenando los espacios en el armario y las cómodas con ropa nueva, adquiriendo con dinero aquello que les servía para crearse una fachada de normalidad, y de paso biombos etéreos con los que encubrir su desidia.

Y es que Gustav no podía más que darle ese nombre a la actitud que ambos habían tomado para mantenerse en el limbo.

Tras regar las plantas de Georgie y abrir las ventanas para airear los cuartos, Gustav había dado por terminada su visita programada, mas no por ello se había marchado.

Tras vaciar el buzón del vestíbulo y sortear las facturas del resto del correo (las primeras se pagaban vía internet según mandatos recientes de Georgie; las segundas se guardaban en una caja para ese propósito), Gustav caminó remolón a la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua fría del refrigerador y comprobar el vacío reinante en su interior, que salvo por los frascos de aderezos y un bote de mantequilla, estaba vacío hasta de lo más básico. Las alacenas estaban en un estado similar con unas cuantas latas de atún y otras de verduras; del resto se había encargado Gustav con el paso de los meses, deshaciéndose de todo aquello que caducara o mostrara un crecimiento a simple vista.

Apenas marcharse Georgie de Alemania, Gustav se había desecho de la panadería y alimentos cocinados esa misma semana; luego del contenido de los cajones de fruta y verdura que se fue echando a perder a lo largo del primer mes, empezando por unas fresas y acabando con unas papas a las que les salieron brotes; el resto de comida había seguido un ciclo similar, y Gustav experimentó un sentimiento de desazón al percatarse que estaba en el departamento de Georgie, pero que al mismo tiempo su presencia ya no estaba más ahí.

Con culpabilidad en sus acciones Gustav había notado la desaparición del aroma de la bajista tanto en su ropa de cama, su almohada, y las prendas de vestir que colgaban ordenadas en su armario. Georgie no había dejado atrás ropa sucia, y tampoco nada que revelara quién era la persona que alguna vez había dormido en esa misma recámara.

Yendo de aquí para allá por todas las habitaciones, Gustav al menos comprobó aliviado que el mantenimiento de limpieza que le prodigaba al piso una vez a la semana había rendido sus frutos de tal manera que no había telarañas en los techos ni suciedad en las superficies. A su vuelta, Georgie encontraría un sitio habitable al que podría arribar e instalarse con comodidad, y en ello iba cierto orgullo que le hinchaba el pecho a Gustav y lo hacía sonreír para sí.

A escasos días para inicios de septiembre, los últimos mensajes y llamadas entre Gustav y Georgie habían versado del viaje que haría ella a Los Ángeles para visitar a los gemelos en conmemoración de su cumpleaños, y que después de casi una semana concluirían con ella tomando un último vuelo que la devolvería de vuelta a su patria, esta vez para quedarse por tiempo indefinido… Gustav había sido insistente en la especificidad de ese término, y Georgie había respondido con un ligero tono de cansancio que utilizaría una madre con un niño pequeño y preguntón que “sí, volvía para quedarse”.

Decidido a hacer de su retorno uno agradable, Gustav tomó nota mental de prepararse para el gran acontecimiento surtiendo de comida y pasando la aspiradora por cada superficie. También metiendo a lavar sus mantas con aquel suavizante que tanto le gustaba a Georgie, y ya que estaba en eso tal vez con algún regalo de bienvenida que fuera sencillo pero también significativo.

En esas estaba Gustav cuando su ir y venir lo llevó de vuelta a la pila de cajas que afeaban la sala, y la sonrisa de sus labios decayó hasta desdibujarse por completo.

—Oh —musitó, contando las cajas de cartón que con letra descuidada llevaban escrito ‘Gustav’ como distintivo. Y de un total de dieciocho cajas, seis resultaron ser de su pertenencia—. Mierda…

Con creciente remordimiento, Gustav bajó una de las que se encontraba más a su alcance y tras romper los sellos con cinta aislante revisó en su interior para encontrar una mezcolanza de ropa, papeles, productos de aseo, un zapato sin par, un par de CDs, otros tantos DVDs, tres bolígrafos, baquetas, libros, un oso de peluche, un cuadro, fotografías, una botella con agua llena hasta la mitad, y un sinfín más de objetos diversos que se extendían entre las líneas de lo útil, lo sentimental y lo que era simple y llana basura.

Gustav depositó la caja en el piso, y sentado de cuclillas contempló la posibilidad de separar sus cajas de las de Georgie y encargarse de ellas durante la ausencia de ésta. De paso darle la sorpresa a su regreso de haberse puesto manos a la obra y puesto orden donde antes reinaba el caos. Con admirable facilidad se visualizó a sí mismo trabajando con el mismo ímpetu con el que lo hacía esos días cuando ayudaba a Franziska con la mudanza de su viejo departamento a la casa de Nana, pero entonces un segundo vistazo a los contenidos de la caja reveló la visión de una bufanda que no reconoció como suya, y entonces comprendió que su dueña era Georgie, y que seguro no era lo único de su pertenencia que se encontraba mezclada con las suyas.

De pronto el conteo de cajas adquirió otro matiz, y Gustav asimiló con facilidad que sus vidas habían estado tan entrelazadas hasta ese punto que tendrían que ser los dos en colaboración conjunta los que rompieran los sellos y clasificaran qué era suyo y después qué se quedaba y qué se iba.

«Y como frase de bienvenida apesta», pensó Gustav tocando la suave tela de la bufanda de Georgie y recordando habérsela visto puesta un par de inviernos atrás. «Hola, ¿qué tal el viaje? ¿Cansada? Espero que no porque hay dieciocho cajas con parafernalia diversa que nos necesitan. ¡Qué divertido!, ¿eh?», y se tuvo que contener para no darse en el rostro con la palma de la mano. Sin dificultades sabía de antemano que Georgie sería quien le golpeara en la cara pero con el puño por semejante proposición.

Como si la invocación fuera su arma, el teléfono de Gustav pitó desde el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, y éste alzó las cejas cuando el nombre de Georgie apareció en la pantalla.

“No puedo dormir”, decía, y tras un rápido cálculo matemático de las diferencias horarias corroboró que mientras que para él era mediodía, para Georgie eran apenas las cinco de la madrugada, una hora por demás anómala en sus costumbres y preferencias para estar en pie.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Pesadillas o insomnio?”, escribió de vuelta, y agregó en un segundo mensaje: “Justo pensaba en ti, estoy en tu departamento”, y apenas presionar ‘enviar’ se arrepintió de la primera parte.

“Yo también pensaba en ti. Me he despertado de pronto y pensé que podríamos charlar. ¿Cómo están mis plantas? ¿A cuántas has matado ya?”, seguido de un guiño.

Como respuesta, Gustav salió al balcón y procuró que la fotografía que hacía capturara la mayoría de las macetas que se encontraban localizadas ahí, y que bajo sus cuidados habían florecido casi tanto como lo habrían hecho de seguir con la atención de Georgie.

“Mira por ti misma.”

“¡Oh, pero que preciosura los botones de las rosas miniatura!”

Intercambiando mensajes del estado de las plantas y del departamento en general, no tardó Gustav en coger valor y lanzarse.

“¿Recuerdas esto?”, y adjuntó una fotografía de la bufanda que había encontrado antes, cuidando bien de que el resto de los contenidos de la caja aparecieran.

“Era mi favorita, ¿de dónde la sacaste?”

Y Gustav procedió a explicarle que de una de las tantas cajas que seguían sin desempacarse. Con más valor del que sentía minutos atrás, Gustav procedió a sugerir que quizá a su regreso pudieran ambos poner orden a todo aquello y quizá llegar a un acuerdo para las pertenencias que por cuestiones sentimentales tuvieran una pertenencia compartida.

Gustav escribió mensaje tras mensaje, hablando de lo probable que era el que el departamento de Georgie, en lo reducido de su espacio, no pudiera servirle a la bajista para conservar todo lo que sacaran de las cajas, así que se ofreció a ofrecerle uno de los cuartos de su propio piso, dejando de paso entrever que si después de su tan esperada y postergada charla pendiente decidían volver con toda la formalidad del proceso, quizá hasta les fuera conveniente volver a mudarse juntos, esta vez bajo el techo que Gustav rentaba.

Bebiendo un segundo vaso con agua para aplacar la repentina sed que lo acosaba, Gustav esperó casi un cuarto de hora agonizante que Georgie le hizo aguardar antes de contestarle, y su respuesta no fue lo que él había esperado leer.

“No. Si quieres llevarte tus cajas, adelante. Yo me encargaré de las mías a mi ritmo y tiempo.”

“Pero los contenidos están mezclados. Sería más fácil para los dos si lo hiciéramos juntos.”

“Ya me darás lo mío y yo lo tuyo después. No te preocupes.”

“Pero sí me preocupo.”

“Pues no lo hagas.”

El repentino cambio de tono en los mensajes dejó perplejo a Gustav, quien releyó una y otra vez el texto hasta que los ojos le ardieron.

“¿En verdad vas a volver a Alemania?”, escribió con dedos temblorosos.

“Sí, ¿por qué lo dudas?”

“¿Vas a volver conmigo a Alemania?”, especificó éste, y Georgie volvió a demorarse un par de minutos.

“Ya lo hablaremos cuando vuelva. Por favor no me estreses antes de tiempo.”

“Lo siento.”

“Yo lo siento.”

Confundido, Gustav salió del chat y buscó contactarla vía llamada, pero Georgie no conectó. Un nuevo mensaje suyo apareció en la pantalla.

“Me iré a la cama. Hablamos más tarde.”

Y sin más, cerró así los canales de comunicación en lo restante de agosto.

 

—No porque revises tu teléfono cada cinco minutos Georgie te va a llamar —dijo Franziska unos días después de la última vez que Gustav y la bajista habían establecido contacto, y su hermano suspiró.

—No es tu asunto, Fran.

—Tsk… Al menos no olvides que esa caja tiene cristales —señaló con el mentón a la que hacía referencia, y cargando su propia caja, se encaminó a la puerta principal del departamento.

A escasas horas del fin de mes, Gustav, Frederick y Franziska estaban desalojando el piso y esperando la visita del casero para que éste inspeccionara su estado y decidiera si la devolución del depósito era total o parcial. Para ello habían rentado una camioneta y estaban enfrascados en la labor de bajar cuantas cajas podían en el elevador y después montarlas en el vehículo como si se tratara de un juego de tetris. Tenían ya dos horas en ello, y Gustav debía admitir que la espalda le dolía de tanto repetir el mismo movimiento.

—Ya sólo falta mover esa pila de ahí y estaremos libres —anunció cuando estuvo de vuelta en el piso, y bajo ese pronóstico Gustav se reanimó y en tiempo récord terminaron de vaciar el piso.

Mientras Frederick se dirigía a su nueva casa a bajar las cajas y luego entregar la camioneta en la agencia de rentas, Gustav y Franziska se dedicaron a limpiar el departamento de cabo a rabo, justo a tiempo para que el casero le diera el visto bueno y les entregara el depósito íntegro y a cambio recibiera los dos mazos de llaves que contenían todas las cerraduras.

—Casi extrañaré este sitio —murmuró Franziska mientras observaba el edificio desde su lugar en el asiento del copiloto en el automóvil de Gustav—, pero entonces recuerdo todas esas mañanas de invierno en que la caldera hizo de las suyas y se me pasa.

—Jo, pudiste haberla mandado reparar y ya está.

—¿Y con qué dinero? El sueldo de Frederick y el mío no daba para una caldera nueva. Y no digas que me habrías prestado dinero porque sabes bien lo que pienso de eso.

—Ya, pero no te da remordimiento hacerme trabajar como tu esclavo personal, y es esa doble moral la que me da conflicto a mí.

—Vale, ¿quieres un sueldo? Dime tu precio por hora y te haré un cheque.

—Franny… —Gustav aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para darle un tironcito de oreja—. Estaba bromeando. Sabes que te ayudaría a mudarte de vuelta si así lo quisieras.

—Olvídalo —respondió ella en un tono más ligero—. La casa de Nana es ahora mi casa, y ni aunque me divorciara de Frederick aceptaría venderla. Quiero envejecer ahí, e igual que Nana morir en el dormitorio principal.

—Eso es demasiado morboso y lúgubre para mis estándares, pero vale, tú mandas.

Manejando de vuelta a la casa de Nana… «Corrección, la casa de Franny y Frederick», se enmendó Gustav,  y por primera vez desde su deceso, la idea de dejar a su querida Nana en el pasado no fue sinónimo de melancolía, sino de un nuevo comienzo al que estaban por embarcarse su hermana y su cuñado. De corazón, estaba felices por ellos y esa oportunidad que tenían de tener su propio hogar sin tener que preocuparse de la renta cada final de mes.

—Hemos llegado —dijo cuando estacionó el automóvil frente a la casa y él y Franziska se tomaron unos segundos para admirar la fachada reluciente bajo una capa de pintura que apenas dos tardes atrás había sido aplicada por ellos tres a pesar de las nubes y la amenaza de tormenta que había acelerado su trabajo y que al final apenas si había dado tiempo de que se secara antes de que el cielo se partiera en dos y el diluvio universal corriera por las calles.

—A ratos quisiera que Nana todavía estuviera aquí para poder mostrarle los cambios que hemos hecho en su casa —comentó Franziska con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

—Se habría quejado de que todavía no hay un cuarto para bebé, pero por el resto creo que estaría maravillada. En especial le encantaría lo que has hecho con la sala y el estudio.

—Y espera a que vea el jardín. Georgie prometió… —Franziska calló de pronto, y Gustav la alentó a continuar.

—No pasa nada.

—Ok… Pues Georgie prometió ayudarme con eso. Le mandé algunas imágenes con ideas que he visto por internet y ella me ha hecho buenas sugerencias de cómo llevarlo a cabo para incluir no sólo un jardín de decoración, sino también un área para hacer parrilladas y fiestas. Obvio que necesitaré del trabajo de un jardinero profesional para que monte todo y lo deje tal como yo lo visualizo en mi mente, pero el resto correrá por mi parte y es donde Georgie me dirá sus trucos de jardinería. ¿Sabías que tiene una planta de rosas que ha sobrevivido a dos inviernos en interiores?

Gustav asintió. —Yo la he regado en su ausencia.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Uhm, es a mí a quien Georgie encargó el cuidado de su departamento.

—Eso explica por qué no podías ayudarnos algunos días en la mañana… —Franziska se soltó el cinturón de seguridad, y con premeditada calma lanzó su pregunta letal—. ¿Y cuándo es con exactitud que ella vuelve a Alemania?

—Aproximadamente en una semana. No estoy seguro de los días por todo ese lío de la diferencia de horas, pero más o menos un par de días antes de mi cumpleaños.

—Oh.

—Antes visitará a Tom y a Bill en Los Ángeles porque también es su cumpleaños y ellos la invitaron expresamente con esa intención, aunque… —Soltando su propio cinturón de seguridad y acomodándose para salir, Gustav le reveló a su hermana aquello que a él le mantenía inquieto—. La verdad es que no se le escucha muy entusiasmada de pasar con ellos esas fechas.

—¿Es algo muy familiar?

—Al contrario. Sólo serán ellos tres. Simone y Gordon los visitarán hasta dentro de dos semanas.

—Tal vez la invitaron para limar asperezas y pasar un buen rato.

—Seguro que sí, pero sigue siendo Georgie la que me preocupa. Cuando menciona ese viaje la escucho… Casi triste.

—Si no quisiera ir no lo haría. Ella no es de ese tipo de persona que se fuerza por los demás a tal grado, ¿no?

—Pues no.

—Ahí lo tienes.

Abriendo la portezuela, Franziska salió y se estiró con los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Gustav la imitó, pero en cambio se inclinó y no se detuvo hasta que la palma de sus manos tocó el suelo y los huesos de su espalda crujieron por el esfuerzo.

—Si tanto te preocupa, llámala y pregúntaselo por ti mismo. Así saldrás de dudas.

—Mmm, claro…

Frederick llegó entonces a salvarlo de una innecesaria charla entre hermano y hermana, y con agradecimiento por su intervención, Gustav se ofreció a ayudarle a desempacar con la condición de que Franziska pidiera pizza para la cena, en vista de que con lo ocupados que iban a estar por las siguientes horas preparar una cena era impensable.

Trabajando con ahínco durante las siguientes tres horas, por fin pudieron despejar un tramo de camino que iba desde la puerta principal hasta las escaleras, y a partir de ese punto les fue más fácil proseguir con su labor. Gusta se limitaba a obedecer las órdenes concisas de Franziska, y aunque ni por asomo terminaron una cuarta parte del desorden que reinaba, cuando se sentaron en la mesa del comedor a comer pizza y beber ‘cerveza de la celebración’ (nombre acuñado por Frederick cuando al abrir su lata ésta soltó un chorro de espuma), la sensación compartida de ellos tres era de haber llegado lejos.

—Deberías quedarte. No me gusta que manejes cuando estás bebido —sugirió Franziska cuando ya iban en la segunda rebanada de pizza—. El cuarto de invitados está por completo terminado, igual que su baño correspondiente, así que serás nuestro primer invitado oficial.

—Bah, ya he dormido ahí antes —refutó él tras pasar el bocado que tenía en la boca—, así que no cuenta.

—Pero será la primera vez que estén puestas las sábanas y el edredón, así que no lo arruines. Eres nuestro invitado especial y no se diga más —dio por finalizada Franziska las protestas de su hermano, y tanto éste como Frederick compartieron una mirada.

—Vale, me quedaré. Pero a cambio pido que me despiertes con el aroma de crepas, de esas que sólo tú sabes cocinar —dijo Gustav, y su hermana soltó un quejido.

—Eso me recuerda que ninguno de mis sartenes ha aparecido todavía.

—Debe estar en una de las cajas marcadas como ‘cocina’, estoy seguro que sí —comentó Frederick, pero su argumento cayó en saco roto cuando una inspección a sus alrededores reveló más de cinco cajas con esa etiqueta, y esas eran sólo las que tenían a la distancia de un brazo.

Con una exhalación, Franziska se encogió de hombros. —Haré lo que pueda, no pidas más de mí.

 

Gustav ya se había duchado y estaba en la cama de invitados cuando su teléfono vibró sobre el buró y rápido lo cogió para examinar la pantalla. Tal como suponía, era Georgie.

“¿Puedo marcarte?”

Gustav se limitó a llamarla él a ella, y el tono de espera no dio más que para dos timbrazos antes de que la voz de Georgie le contestara al otro lado de la línea.

—Hey…

—Hola…

—Ya estoy en el aeropuerto —dijo ella—. Todavía faltan unos minutos para abordar, así que pensé en hablar contigo y… hacer las paces. Ya sabes, por si acaso el avión se desploma cruzando el desierto de México y yo muero físicamente pero mi espíritu se aferra a este plano existencial porque entre los dos quedó esa pelea pendiente que nunca solucionamos porque fuimos demasiado soberbios para pedir disculpas.

Gustav rió. —Eres… increíble.

—No sé si eso es un halago o-…

—Tú sabes que lo es, uhm… —Incorporándose hasta quedar sentado, Gustav se aclaró la garganta—. Y… ¿Lista para encontrarte con los gemelos?

—Tanto como lo estaría para una extracción de muelas. Ni un verano me ha preparado para el reencuentro, Dios… ¿Es malo que confiese mis pocas ganas de verlos? No a Tom, pero Bill en cambio… Y el muy idiota no ha dejado de enviarme mensajes en toda la tarde preguntando cómo estoy, a qué horas llego, que les avise si tengo algún restaurante en específico a donde quiera ir a comer, y que cuenta los minutos para verme. Lo último que leí fue que iba a salir a comprar comida para Maxi y me preguntaba cuál era su marca favorita.

—Ah, esa pequeña y adorable rata peluda —murmuró Gustav al pensar en el pequeño perro de Georgie que a pesar de su tamaño se creía un gran danés y actuaba acorde a ello.

—Pues deja te digo que Maxi y yo viajaremos juntos en primera clase. Él en su maletín y yo aferrada a los reposabrazos y rezando porque el avión no se precipite al vacío.

—Sabes que todo va a estar bien, ¿verdad? —Buscó Gustav consolarla—. En un par de horas habrás aterrizado y entonces podrás respirar tranquila.

—Eso hasta que dentro de unos días más coja un vuelo trasatlántico hacia Alemania… —Masculló Georgie con un pesar que Gustav no supo interpretar sólo como horror al vuelo o a volver y enfrentarlo a él—. Pero un paso a la vez, y ahora mismo el que me estresa es Bill. Tom no me ha querido decir que se trae entre manos su otra mitad, y eso sólo me mortifica más…

—Seguro que no es nada —mintió Gustav a medias, porque siempre era algo con los gemelos, aunque una buena mitad de las veces era algún tipo de tontería que sólo tenía valor para ellos dos—. Tú relájate e intenta disfrutar de la película que les pongan. Echa el asiento para atrás y pide una copa de vino.

—O dos.

—O tres.

Georgie soltó una risita nerviosa. —Aunque suene genial, seguro que ni Tom ni Bill apreciarán arrastrar mi ebrio trasero por la terminal hasta su casa, así que tendré que soportar el vuelo al estilo antiguo: Con la ventanilla cerrada y Maxi en mi regazo.

—Si pidiera estaría ahí contigo para tomar tu mano —dijo Gustav con toda sinceridad, y a sus oídos llegó un quejido.

—Gusti…

—Es mi deber como amigo, ¿no? —Se forzó él a aparentar normalidad, y la respiración de Georgie volvió a la normalidad—. ¿Servirá de algo que te distraiga?

—Mucho —enfatizó Georgie, y fue así como dedicaron los siguientes quince minutos a hablar de la mudanza de Franziska y los cambios que ésta y Frederick habían operado en la casa.

Evitando tocar cualquier tema que los incluyera, extendieron su conversación hasta la marca de los veinte minutos, y entonces anunciaron por megafonía que era momento de abordar el avión y Georgie tuvo que despedirse.

—Mándame un mensaje de que llegaste bien. Da igual la hora que sea, yo lo leeré —prometió Gustav.

—Me mantendré en contacto, y ten por seguro que será mucho. Jo, todavía no sé por qué acepté visitar a los gemelos… Temo que me voy a arrepentir. No nos hemos visto desde lo de Japón, y no se puede decir que esas hayan sido las condiciones ideales. Seguro que apenas verme Bill y yo peleamos…

—No será tan tonto como para tocarte. Él sabe bien que entonces yo le haría pagar…

—Y entonces Tom se sumaría a la trifulca, y yo no me pienso meter para separarlos, que ya no somos adolescentes como antes, así que olvídalo.

—Vale, vale…

—Deséame suerte.

—Toda la del mundo y más.

—Hasta pronto, Gusti.

—Hasta pronto, Georgie. Y no te olvides-…

—De escribirte que ya aterricé, lo sé. Cuídate —y soplando un beso en la bocina, Georgie dio por finalizada la llamada, dejando a Gustav con los párpados caídos e inquietud por su estado.

Sin proponérselo, y aunque había tenido un día largo y cansado, esperó hasta que Georgie se comunicó con él cuando en Alemania casi eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y sólo entonces pudo conciliar el sueño, que como era costumbre en él, consistió en Georgie.

Georgie. Georgie. Georgie… Y la felicidad que eso traía consigo.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
